The Dark Guild Tartaros
by FairyTailfan1
Summary: Part of the Balam Alliance, not much is known about them so Chizu, Umiko and Kai are sent to investigate. Master Ares the guild master has plans for Chizu to either take over or destroy the world. You find out about Chizu's past
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

We finally reached Magnolia after the long flight and walk and somehow I wasn't tired at all, just . . . excited. I was excited to see the new Fairy Tail after the stories I heard while I was gone about having a war with Phantom Lord and the guild being destroyed. For Kai and Umiko it will be a new beginning to see this guild, to have a bigger family that will look out for each other. _"I think they will like it here,"_ I thought to myself as we turned through a street onto the main road. At the end of the main road was Fairy Tail so it wouldn't be long now.

"I can't wait to see this awesome guild!" Kai shouted out suddenly.

"Jeez it's like you haven't seen a building before," Umiko replied.

"It isn't just any building Umiko, this will be your new home from now on. We will take on missions and earn money. We will make friends and enemies and have a laugh with the rest of the guild members. It will be a new experience for both of you, but I am sure you will be able to handle it." I said eagerly.

"Sorry," Umiko said.

"Its fine, you're probably just excited and nervous as Kai is." I replied.

"Yeah, I just want to meet everybody and challenge them to fights it will be awesome," Kai said enthusiastically.

"Just so you know Kai all the people in this guild are quite strong even though most of them are normal mages. All of the S-class mages are as strong as one of the 10 wizard saints, so I don't think you should randomly go around and challenge people," I replied.

As we came into view of the guild I slowed my walking pace until I stopped a hundred metres from the front gate. Umiko and Kai kept walking for another fifty metres until they noticed I wasn't with them, and then they both stopped and turned around to look at me.

"I don't think I can face them," I said quietly.

"Why not?" Umiko asked.

"I lied to them. To their faces they won't forgive me that easily." I replied.

"You just gave us a talking to about how cool, strong and kind they are and now you are having a panic attack about not being forgiven," Kai said.

"I suppose you're right they will get over it eventually." I said a little happier.

"Okay let's go then," Umiko said.

I walked up to the two of them as they turned to face the guild. "It certainly has changed a lot," I said quietly.

"By how much," Kai asked.

"This is an entire new guild it is nothing like the old one at all." I replied.

"Can we just go inside waiting out here is making me anxious." Umiko said.

"Yeah let's go."

We walked, a bit quicker then before, up to the gate and pushed it open. As we walked in there all the people sitting at the tables to either side of us stopped talking and looked up. With my coat still torn the people on the right probably saw my Fairy Tail symbol, as they were murmuring to each other under their breath. I didn't feel like wasting time outside I kept walking towards the large door in front of us which led to the main part of the guild. Kai and Umiko followed silently while looking around at the other mages.

I pushed the door open and with Umiko and Kai following we walked inside. The same thing happened inside that happened outside, everyone stopped talking and stared at us as we walked in. Then Master Makarov came over to us and stared at me.

"You don't look that much older Chizu Ten but it is good to have you home." Master Makarov said after a while.

"I am glad that someone remembers me Master. I am glad to be home." I replied.

Some of the other guild members faces suddenly changed in recognition of hearing my name.

"No way, Chizu's back after so long." A voice said.

"I wonder how much stronger she has gotten since she left," Another voice said.

"Who are those two kids with her?" Someone else asked.

"Yeah, hey do you think they could be Dragon Slayers?" Someone answered.

"It is good to see all of you as well." I said when it was quieter.

"This Kai and Umiko," I said as I pointed to them in turn.

"To answer your question earlier yes we are both Dragon Slayers. I am the Earth Dragon Slayer." Kai said loudly.

"I am the Water Dragon Slayer," Umiko said.

"And they both have cats as well, just like Natsu and Gajeel." Someone to the right of me said.

"Oh yeah this is Snowy," Kai said.

"I think I can introduce myself small fry," Snowy said.

"Hey who you calling small fry," Kai said with angry face.

"This is Millie," Umiko said as Snowy and Kai fought behind her.

"Hi," Was all Millie said.

"They both have the same magic as Happy so they are definitely alike." I said.

"Wow, that is so cool now we have 5 Dragon Slayers," Someone in the back said.

"Actually 6," I said.

"Huh?" Most of the guild said.

"There is another young Dragon Slayer returning with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy. But I will let them introduce her to you." I said.

"May I talk with all three of you when you get the chance," Master Makarov asked.

"Of course Master." I replied.

After the introductions were finished it took a while to stop Kai from gloating in front of everyone, while Umiko was talking with Mirajane. Eventually I got Kai and Umiko to come upstairs so we could talk to Master Makarov. We walked down a hall past a few open doors that led to resting rooms and a bathroom. Right at the end of the hallway was a double door, which was probably where Master Makarov was.

We knocked on the door then walked into the room. I let Kai and Umiko sit on the lounge as I stood behind them. Master Makarov was facing the window looking out onto the town.

He turned around and said "Congratulations on a successful mission Chizu."

"Thank you Master. Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked.

"No not at all," He replied.

"So what is it about?" Kai asked.

"It is about you young man and the young woman sitting beside you." The Master replied.

"Huh?" Was all Kai said in return.

"You two have come from different parts of Fiore, with different backgrounds and choices, so my question to you is why do you want to become Fairy Tail mages?" He asked.

"I want to become a better person than I was in the past. I know I can't change the past but I can do all I can to help people now with my magic and make up for the thing that happened back then," Umiko said.

"That is a very good reason young one. Chizu has taught you well," Master Makarov said, "and what about you?"

"I didn't really have anyone so when Chizu found me I had a family again and now I have the chance to have an even bigger family that is my reason." Kai said.

"That is also reasonable. You had a long time to teach them didn't you Chizu," Master Makarov said.

"Yes Master. I tried to teach them the way you taught me. I have a request if you don't mind me asking Master." I asked.

"Not at all, go ahead." He replied.

"For their first couple of missions, do you mind if I go with them just to show how we do things?" I asked.

"Not at all, that is a very good idea" Master Makarov, "you can head downstairs and become members of Fairy Tail now."

"Thank you very much Master," Kai said excitedly.

"Yes thank you Master Makarov." Umiko said.

I walked Kai and Umiko downstairs to see Mirajane who had changed a lot since the last time I saw her. However she was as nice as ever. Kai went first to get his Fairy Tail symbol but he couldn't decide where to have it. Then he suddenly said, "I want it wear that guy Gray has his."

"So you know Gray," Mirajane asked.

"Yeah he was little pushy with questions, but other than that he seemed pretty cool." Kai replied.

"Don't let Natsu hear you say that he might just blow." She laughed.

Kai received a forest green coloured Fairy Tail symbol just below his left collar bone. _"Jeez what a weird spot to put a symbol,"_ I thought to myself. Next was Umiko but she didn't take as long as Kai. She received a yellow coloured Fairy Tail symbol on her left shoulder.

"So did you guys take the name of your Dragon and make it your last name like Natsu did?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah we did, but we didn't add anything on we just shortened their name." I replied.

"So my Dragon's name is Tsuchinoe so my last name is Tsuchi." Kai said proudly.

"My Dragon's name is Mizushima so I shortened her name to Mizu," Umiko said.

"And mine last name is Ten for Tengoku." I said.

"So you really all have Dragon's then. Have you found any information about where they went?" She asked.

"No. But I know Natsu is looking for his dragon as well so if I hear anything I will let him or you know."

"That would be much appreciated. I don't think he as stopped looking for him since he came here."

"I haven't stopped either. Thanks Mirajane for your help." I replied.

"Oh no problem. If you want to do a mission, just tell me and I will sort it all out for you okay." She said smiling.

"Thanks again." I said as I led Kai and Umiko away to the request board.

Kai jumped straight into the missions, I guess he couldn't wait to get started.

"We are only going to pick one, and then we are going to go find a place to stay and regain our strength okay," I said to both of them.

"Oh come on Chizu what if it is an easy one?" Kai asked.

"No. We need to sit down and take a break from our travelling." I replied.

"I think it is a good idea," Umiko said while staring at the board, "How about this one? It looks simple enough just find a magic ring and give it back to the owner."

"I think that would be a good one to start off with," I said.

Umiko took down the request and went and gave it to Mirajane and told her that we wouldn't start the mission until tomorrow. I looked over at Kai who had a pout face on _"what a child,"_ I thought. When Umiko came back we all left the guild to find a place to stay for a cheap rent. The only place big enough and cheap enough was my old apartment which I thought was quite funny.

I talked to the owner of the apartment and he was quite surprised to see me again and with companions. After a little conversation he gave me the key to my old apartment which looked exactly the same as when I left it except now I will have to find two new beds. I dumped my stuff on my old bed and the others said they were going to explore the town. I gave them some money and told them to bring some food with them when they come back. Once they had left, I pushed my stuff off my bed and fell asleep _"ah this is so nice,"_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 1 The Electric Mage

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Chizu," A man's gruff voice said.

I groaned in response.

"Come now, you are going to miss the best part if you don't wake up," The gruff voice said again.

I groaned again but this time I started to open my eyes. I saw glimpses of the room as my eyes opened and closed again and again. The man in front of me had long hair pulled back into a pony tail and on one side of his face he had a scar that went down his face, from his forehead to his cheek. _"He must be blind in that eye,"_ I thought to myself. He had a staff to hold himself up however I don't think he needed it. As he turned to his right, his coat flapped open and I saw his six pack.

"I am glad you are awake now," The gruff voice said.

"Wh . . . who are you?" I asked a bit breathless.

"My name is Master Ares. You should remember Chizu, you used to work for me after all." Master Ares sneered.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"I guess Akiza and Kuromu knocked you out pretty good if you can't remember anything about me and this guild." Master Ares said. The tone in his voice was changing. He was getting annoyed with the lack of information I seemed to remember.

"Why did they knock me out? What did I do?" I asked again still confused about the situation.

"Master Ares, is Chizu awake?" An eerie voice came from behind me.

"Yes she is Akiza. She seems to have forgotten everything that happened though. Do you want to fill her in while I go find the two rodents that are running around trying to find her?" Master Ares asked.

"Of course. I would be delighted." The man named Akiza said.

Akiza came from the right and stood in front of me in the brightness, so I could see his emerald eyes, sparkle in the light. He stared at me for a while, our eyes locked on each other. Slowly he moved his hand. It slid up the side of his body like a snake slides through the grass and it landed on my forehead. I attempted to move my hand in response but it wouldn't move. I looked at my arms only to realise that they were bound by some kind of magic. A rush of fear vibrated through my body as I tried to move my arms and my legs realising that my legs too were bound. _"What's going on?"_ I thought to myself.

"It's okay Chizu just relax we aren't going to hurt you . . . much." Akiza said with a crocked smile which filled his face. He picked a piece of my hair up that was out of place and put it behind my ear then dropped his hand back beside his body.

"What is this magic? What am I doing here? What is going on? Explain." I demanded.

"I am not going to tell you anything. You are going to tell me what is going on." Akiza replied.

Akiza raised his hand once again but his time he held a few centimetres in front of me. As I watched, what looked like electricity ran from his shoulder down his arm to his finger tips. He flexed his hand and the electricity jumped to my body which sent a shock through my entire body and I started to convulse.

He stopped the electricity current and dropped his hand again, then said, "That was just a taste of what will happen to you if you don't answer our questions."

My body stopped convulsing but I could still feel my body shaking from the initial shock. I looked at Akiza and asked, "What exactly am I supposed to be remembering?"

His face changed from annoyance to anger and he raised his arm again. He let loose the electricity from his arm and my body started to convulse. This time I couldn't help let out a scream of pain and fear. I tried to remember what happened to me before I ended up here. Then I remembered when Natsu's team came back to Fairy Tail I had an important conversation with Erza.

(FLASHBACK)

_I was standing on the second floor looking down into the rest of the guild when the guild doors opened. Team Natsu walked in with different outfits on then I remembered seeing them in earlier. Then another young girl walked in next to Erza I guessed that it must have been the other Dragon Slayer. As they walked further into the guild Natsu and Erza's expressions changed as they saw Gajeel. _

_A scene developed of Natsu about to attack Gajeel and Erza talking with Master Makarov about Gajeel. Then everyone paid attention to the young girl as she told them her name, which was Wendy Marvel, and what magic she could use. The faces of the other guild members was quite funny as they were in shock then they shouted, "Alright another Dragon Slayer!"_

_Wendy had a happy and surprised look on her face which was cute for a girl her age. As I continued to look around at the other's expressions I locked eyes with Erza, her eyes were stern but then relaxed a bit. I motioned to her to come up so we could have our talk. She nodded then moved towards the stairs to my left. She didn't take time in climbing them; I guess she really wanted to know what I had to tell her. _

"_Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" I asked politely._

"_I suppose but it depends on what you're going to talk about," She replied._

"_The Tower of Heaven," I said as I looked at her facial expression change._

"_What does the Tower of Heaven have to do with you?" She asked a bit more concerned._

"_I was there when you were there." I replied as I turned to lean on the railing._

"_What?"_

"_Of course you never saw me and I never saw anyone except my guards," I continued on, "Tengoku, my dragon, had left a few months ago. I was more in shock rather then sadness so I went exploring finding remote places that a Dragon might venture to in hopes of finding her but I didn't have any luck. Then one day I came to a beach and saw a large black storm cloud far out to sea and I decided to go see what was out there and I came upon the island where the magic cult was building the Tower of Heaven. I was caught sneaking around and I tried to fight them off. But there were too many guards and watch dogs I used my magic to blast them back and one of them thought that I had strong magic and ordered the rest of the guards to capture me alive."_

"_Why did they need you?" Erza asked._

"_They took me inside the tower and put me in a dark chamber which had some kind of draining chains on the wall. They put me in the chains and I felt my magic leaving my body. The cult was excited, as they had now found one of their main sources of magic. They would drain me almost dry of my magic then let the light come in through the window and I would get my magic back then they would drain it again. I couldn't fight back because I was constantly in chains that blocked my magic power." I stopped for a bit to let the information sink in._

"_That island did many things to me and the other young children that we will never forget. But that was not one of them we were forced to build the tower with our energy being monitored by our chains." Erza replied._

"_At least you got to see the sun and moon. One night, one of the cult leaders came to the chamber I was in and told me to stand up. I stood up and looked at him then he put his fingers to my head. He used some kind of magic and got into my head he found out how strong of a Dragon Slayer I would become and so put a permanent barrier around half of magical power which to this day still resides in my head constantly making me work harder to get rid of it."_

"_So when you were helping us with Nirvana you were only using half of your magical power?"_

"_Yes. It is hard to believe but yes I was only using half. When he had finished he dropped his hands from my head and said that I will never be able to unlock my final ability. He said that he put it behind its cage where it was supposed to be and if it was ever unleashed it could destroy the world. Of course back then I didn't believe a word he said. The next day there was an uprising in the Tower and all the guards left and started to yell out commands to one another."_

"_That was the uprising I started to find Jellal. We had also been there too long and so we defeated all the guards and saved Jellal and headed for the ships. There was something wrong with Jellal though he wasn't himself." Erza joined in._

"_He was supposedly taken over by Zeref. But that was a lie, a trick possibly by the same person who blocked my powers. I took that chance to charge up what magic power I had and broke the chains. The guard that was left to watch me ran at me but I used my magic and let's just say he went for a nice fly then swim. I blew the door off its hinges and ran down the corridor. After being in the chamber for so long I didn't remember how to get out so I made my own door. Some of the guards thought I was causing the uprising and attacked me but I had been in the Tower to long and took all of my pent up anger and unleashed it on them. Then I activated my wings and flew out the door that I had created and didn't look back until I was on that beach where I first had the crazy thought of going out to sea."_

"_Why did you tell me that story?" Erza asked._

"_I told you that story so I could say sorry," I replied._

"_What for?"_

"_If I had known how much all of you were suffering I would have joined the uprising and helped you free Jellal. But I was only thinking of myself." I said._

"_It is okay Chizu," Erza said letting the silence take over before asking "Has the barrier loosened at all since the day that you got it?"_

"_A little bit yes but I need to know one thing Erza?" I asked._

"_What is it?"_

"_If the magic is released my magical power will be tripled, and I won't be able to control it. I will need you to stop me if that happens." I replied as I faced her._

"_Why me? What about one of your pupils?" She asked._

"_They don't know yet. Besides they aren't at the necessary strength to even put a scratch on me when I lose control." I replied sternly._

"_What about Natsu?" Erza asked._

"_There is a possibility that he might be able to stop me. I honestly don't know." I replied._

"_For now I will accept. I will stop you if you lose control, but as long as you tell Natsu about it." Erza said._

"_Fine then."_

(PRESENT)

"Are we having fun Akiza?" Master Ares asked.

"I am Master. She seems to be making progress in remembering things," Akiza said in reply.

I groaned and lifted my head to sound of Master Ares and Akiza talking. My body hurt all over from that electricity. _"And I thought feeling Laxus's electricity would hurt. What an understatement." _I thought to myself.

"Are you are awake again Chizu," Master Ares said.

"I didn't . . . really have a choice . . . in falling asleep." I said still recovering.

"Oh how sad. So what did you remember?" Master Ares asked.

"I remembered what I had for breakfast this morning," I laughed.

"Arghhh. Use your magic Akiza." Master Ares said angrily.

Akiza raised his arm in front of my face and I watched as the electricity came roaring down his arm and leapt onto my body. I let another scream of pain leave my mouth. _"I can't take much more of this hurry up Umiko and Kai!"_ I thought loudly.

"Still wishing for your friends to come and help you I see Chizu," Master Ares stated.

"You have telepathy or some kind of magic that lets you enter someone else's mind." I said.

"Well done. And I saw your flashback as well." He smiled.

"Dam," I said annoyed.

"Yes now I know all about your little secret. However I already knew about your hidden Dragon as I was the one who put the seal on it." Master Ares said smiling again.  
>"You did this to me. When I get free you won't ever see the light of day again!" I shouted at him.<p>

"Now now, Chizu that's no way to treat someone who saved your life." Master Ares smirked.

"You didn't save my life, you hindered it," I replied.

"If I hadn't put the seal in your mind that day you would have died in a month or two. But believe what ever you want." He replied.

"That is a lie. Tell me what you are going to do with me." I said angrily.

"I am just going to help you get your memories back then unleash the Dragon," Master Ares said.

"You could destroy everything if you do that," I said.  
>"I know, isn't it great? Then I will use my mind control on you and I will rule all of the dark guilds!" Master Ares shouted.<p>

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted at him as he turned to walk away.

"Yes I will. Akiza continue the process." He directed.

"Yes Master."

This time Akiza lifted both arms up and stared straight at me. Then with a spark in his eye, electricity ran down both of his arms and leapt onto my body once more. I screamed yet again at the pain of it. I could feel the electricity running through my veins up to my brain and triggering flashbacks but there were too many all at once. My brain couldn't handle it, it felt like my brain was about to explode. Then I felt the power from behind the seal start to stir.

"_No! Not now!" _I shouted to myself in thought.

The electricity bashed against the barrier in my mind which was holding my most powerful magic hostage. It struck at one side continuously until it started to crack.


	3. Chapter 2 Super Roar

Chapter 2

My memories started to flood my mind. So many all at once it was overwhelming. Images from when I was a child that I thought I had blocked out because of the pain were very prominent. A deafening scream erupted from me, which surprised Akiza. Magic started dripping from my body like it was sweat. I broke free of my shackles and fell to the floor shivering and shaking. As I stood I could feel my eyes begin to widen with anger and rage. I stared at Akiza for a moment, in which he started stepping away from me but it was already to late for him.

"Heavenly Dragon's Roar!" I yelled.

My head tilted backward and then launched a light so bright there were no shadows to be found in the room. The roar subsided and the room's light returned to normal. Akiza was on the floor, his eyes wide open in fear and his entire body looked like he had been mauled by his worst fear. It was over for him, meaning there was just one person for me to get rid of before I could escape. Master Ares.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that?" Umiko asked Kai quietly.<p>

"Yeah. Had to be Chizu. I guess she is up and getting even." Kai finished.

"Something's different though. I could just tell with that vibration something happened to her." Umiko started again.

"Mmm. Maybe we should get Natsu and the others in here to help?" Kai questioned.

"Millie, would you mind finding them? I think Kai is right we might need them." Umiko asked.

"Of course. Leave it to me." Millie spread her wings and took off without a second thought.

"Hopefully she gets them here in time." Umiko stated.

Umiko, Kai and Snowy continued down the dark corridor for another few minutes before they felt another vibration from all around them. Umiko and Kai glanced at each other knowing exactly what was happening. Chizu was hunting down Master Ares and anyone who got in her way would either end up extremely hurt or dead.

"We have to hurry." Kai glanced at Umiko again.

* * *

><p>Millie finally found an airshaft and headed straight up to the surface. <em>'Why of all things did they have to build their guild underground? Dumbest thing I have ever heard of.'<em> Millie thought as she neared the surface. She burst into the radiating sun and the cool breeze then landed on the ground to try and get her bearings before taking off again. She heard arguing not to far away, hoping it was Natsu and the others she took off again in that direction.

"Natsu calm down. It wasn't my responsibility to tell you. She only asked me because we shared a similar experience and thought that it would be for the best." A woman's voiced carried.

Millie recognised it as Erza Scarlet's voice, knowing this Millie increased her speed until she broke into a clearing. Standing behind Erza was Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy. In front of Erza about to leave with Happy was Natsu. They all turned when Wendy noticed Millie flying over.

"Millie? What's going on?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Umiko and Kai need your help to get Chizu out. There was a vibration in the tunnel when they were looking for her. Umiko noticed it was Chizu's power but something was different about it. They sent me to find you guys because they knew that you could help." Millie finished explaining.

"I felt Chizu's power as well Millie don't worry. That's why I'm trying to explain to Natsu the plan but as usual he wants to do it his way." Erza explained.

"I am not going to fight her. She is a Fairy Tail Mage, she is one of us." Natsu interrupted.

"That is not what I am trying to say Natsu. Listen. Chizu's dragon didn't disappear like all of yours did. Her dragon died and then it became a part of her. This however gave her more power than her body could handle. When she ended up at the Tower of Heaven someone sealed a large portion of that power away otherwise her body would have been destroyed within a few months. That same person is now trying to break that seal and unleash all of power at once, not only killing Chizu but taking out a very large portion of the continent as well." Erza explained in detail to everyone.

"Actually there is one part that is not true." Millie filled the silence.

"What do you mean Millie?" Natsu asked confused.

"Chizu won't die and the power release though it will explode it won't take out that large an area. This entire time Chizu's dragon has been feeding off the sealed energy, so when the seal is broken the dragon will be released and Chizu will become part of the dragon. Meaning we are going to have a very large and powerful dragon flying around." Millie finished.

* * *

><p>The silence was almost unbearable for Chizu. She hadn't run into any goons for a while now on her search for Master Ares. <em>'That's it I'm going to draw him out.'<em> Chizu thought to herself. She found a large vacant room and walked to the middle. She stood there, closed her eyes and spread her arms out at shoulder height. Energy started flowing around her entire body, glowing light as bright as the sun. She felt her wings extend from her back and she slowly lifted off the ground. Her claws extended from her hands and she felt her eyes heat up. Her power was building up quicker than she expected it to. A shield started to protrude from her body, quickly enveloping her body and extending out further. She opened her eyes and tilted her head back.

"HEAVENLY DRAGON'S ROAR!" The words were only thought not spoken but with the power that had welled up inside her she didn't to say anything anymore. She started to turn, the roar following. The light destroyed walls and went up through ventilation shafts. It reached to every corner of the guild and anyone who came into contact with it, friend or foe, would have wished they hadn't.

* * *

><p>The walls and floor were vibrating again but this time it was continuous. Umiko looked around and saw a light coming straight at them. She grabbed Kai and hit the deck trying to avoid the light. Kai only just noticing the light, made the ground softer so they passed straight through it to avoid it.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Kai asked.

"That was Chizu of course. We need to get to her now before she destroys this entire place and everyone with it." Umiko got up from the ground and started running to where the light had come from.

"Hurry up Millie." Kai mumbled to himself with Snowy now sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A light erupted from the airshaft and surged into the sky like a rocket. Millie, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy all looked up in shock and awe at the sight.<p>

Millie looked back at everyone before saying "we need to hurry it's starting!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Millie to an entrance to the underground guild. _'I can't believe it has already started we may not get there in time to help. Hurry Umiko and Kai, hurry.'_


End file.
